Thieves
by Ivorycat
Summary: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. A group of demons are kidnapping babies even before they're born. Plus Melinda is done with the pacifist angel scene she was born into. Please read and review to find out how this goes down. *Review or no more*
1. Thieves Chapter 1

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 1 

          Cole and Travis were sparring together in the basement of the manor. They'd been down there for nearly an hour together.

"Come on, Dad," said Travis, ducking one of his father's fast punches. "I'm getting too good at this."

"Watch it, kid," said Cole. "Don't get a big head."

"Hey, I take after you, remember? That's expected."

"See? Now you're asking for it."

"Bring it. I watch WWF tonight. I learned a few things."

"We'll see." Cole and Travis heard laughing. Cole turned to see Melinda standing at the top of the stairs. "Hey. How long have you been there?"

"Not long. I just needed a laugh," Melinda replied.

"Hey, Travis, take five," said Cole.

"Fine." Travis moved passed Melinda, walking up to the kitchen.

Melinda turned back to Cole. "So… what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Um… great. See you." 

Melinda left out of the basement. She grabbed a pear out of the kitchen and went into the living room. Leo was mindlessly reading a newspaper when she walked in. 

"Hey, Dad," Melinda sighed.

"Hey," said Leo, looking up from the paper. "Is something wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just that I don't think Uncle Cole and I ever talk much. I know I'm not his kid or anything but he and Travis are always doing something cool, when they actually get along."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I guess I'm just tired of being the pacifist all the time," Melinda sighed.

"Well, Melinda we've been through this. You pretty much come from angels. You and your uncle care about each other but Cole does have demon origins. So that's going to make you opposites."

"I just don't get why I have to be the opposite of my own uncle all the time."

"Hey, you want to do something with me?" Leo asked.

"Like what? Dinner starts soon."

"Ah, we'll skip. Movie and pizza sound good?"

"Yeah," said Melinda eagerly.

"Cool. Let's go."

          A couple of hours later a young pregnant woman was walking down a street with her husband. Her husband has his arm around her.

"Honey, are you feeling OK?" the man asked her.

"Yes. Just a little tired. I'll just be glad when this pregnancy is over." 

All of a sudden a dark haired demon shimmered before the couple. The pregnant lady released a scream. Her husband stood in front of her. The demon snickered and formed an energy ball. It knocked the man into an alley wall.

"Robbie!" his wife exclaimed.

          Leo and Melinda were exiting a pizzeria nearby. They'd enjoyed each other's company. Leo quickly noticed the pregnant woman across the street.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Melinda asked.

          The demon formed a large black ball of energy, shooting it at the young woman before him. The energy formed over her painfully. The next thing the woman knew she was thin again.

"My baby," she whispered.

"Has been taken," the demon supplied.

"Stay here," Leo told Melinda.

          Leo ran across the street. The demon turned and saw him. He just shook his head amused and shimmered away. Leo stopped running. The pregnant woman was in tears.

A/N: Sorry that it's short but I am going to be late for school. So please review!


	2. Thieves Chapter 2

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 2 

"Leo, are you sure of what you saw?" Piper asked, flipping through the book of shadows.

          Leo and Melinda had just returned to the manor. Leo had spilled what he and Melinda had seen about the former pregnant woman. Piper, Leo, Melinda, and Phoebe were all in the living room.

"Piper, I know what I saw," said Leo. "As Melinda and I were leaving the pizza place we saw this demon just take a _pregnant_ woman's baby with some type of… of…"

"Energy thing-y," Melinda supplied.

"What she said," said Leo.

"OK. I've just never heard of a baby snatching demon," said Phoebe.

"Is the woman OK?" asked Piper. "She _is_ OK?"

"She's fine," said Leo. "I healed her husband and Melinda and I left before they could see us."

"Left?" Phoebe repeated. "This woman just lost her baby and the two of you bolted?"

"Well, what would you have suggested we done?" Leo asked.

"Well… OK. I have no clue. But something other than that," said Phoebe.

"All right. I'm here," said Paige, walking in the door. She went into the living room. "Tell me this is just a family meeting."

"We wish," said Piper. "However that's not the case."

"Melinda and I saw a demon take a pregnant woman's baby," Leo explained.

"Wait. Back up," said Paige. "The baby was taken from her womb? How is that possible?"

"Anything's possible with our lives, honey," said Piper, still looking through the book.

          Cole walked in. Travis wasn't far behind him. Both Cole and his son's workout clothes were covered in sweat. Travis looked around at the puzzled faces.

"What's going on in here? Did Melinda blow up another spell?" Travis asked. Melinda shot him a frown.

"No!" she snapped. "A demon showed up."

"A baby snatching demon," Phoebe added.

"Baby snatching?" Cole repeated. 

"Do you know what it is?" Paige asked.

"No. I've never heard of anything like this," said Cole. "The only thing I know that comes close to this is transferring."

"What is transferring?" Leo asked.

"It's when a demon takes his own child from the mother's room and transfers it to another woman's room. But this demon that took the baby wasn't the child's father was it?" Cole asked.

"No. The woman's husband was unconscious," said Leo.

"OK," said Melinda, standing up from where she was sitting. "I don't get this. What's with the baby-grabbing thing? I mean this kind of thing defines bad. If demons can do this then—"

"Melinda, honey, I don't want you worrying about this. Maybe you should go relax," said Piper.

"What? Mom, I'm fine. I'm just saying—"

"It's OK, Melinda. Just go. We'll handle this," said Leo.

          Melinda sighed. Why was everyone treating her like she couldn't handle what was going on? She _did_ after all have the witch gene. Melinda gave in and left out of the room. She went upstairs to her own bedroom. Life sucked.

A/N: Very sorry that this is so short. And I promise that this will get more interesting. But I need reviews. If _you're_ not interested then why should I be?


	3. Thieves Chapter 3

                                      THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 3 

          Down below, in a demon hideaway, a beautiful female demon was getting messaged by one of her male minions. The female lay stretched out on a bed of rock. Her minion massaged her shoulders vigorously. Four hooded demons in long black robes began to shimmer into the room. One demon had a bundle in his arms and walked up to the mistress. She looked up with an eager smile on her face.

"Oh," she moaned happily. "What did you bring me?"

"It is a girl, Flira, newly delivered," said the demon, holding the bundle.

Flira took the baby from him. She removed the bundle from in front of her to reveal a beautiful rosy-cheeked baby, sleeping peacefully. Flira held her close rocking her.

"I shall keep this one. As for the others… well, they'll get older. I can always use more underlings." Flira cradled the baby. She looked up at the demon that had been holding the baby. "Vile, gather more. These children are so delectable."

Vile removed his hood, exposing the face of the demon that Leo had seen. "Yes, my mistress."

          At Travis and Melinda's school Melinda sat on a bench, reading a book. Suddenly she felt the book get snatched out of her hands. Melinda looked around and saw a girl, her height, with black hair holding her book.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked.

"Reading," the other girl replied haughtily.

"Give that back. _I_ haven't even finished it yet."  
  


"Try and get it back, goldilocks."

"Just give it back," said Melinda. "_Now_."

"Or what?" the girl challenged.

          Melinda glared at her. The black haired girl glared back at her. Melinda jumped up and tried to get her book back. The other girl held it back from her with a arrogant smirk on her face. Melinda let out an annoyed puff of breath. She tried to grab the book again but the other girl grabbed her wrist and yanked her down to the ground, hard on her back. Kids who had been watching the scene began to laugh.

"Nice try, Blondie," said the other girl. "Looks like I just got a new book." She walked off with a switch of her hips.

          Travis walked up then. Melinda got up with a groan. She pushed some of her blonde hair from in front of her face. Melinda had a huge angry scowl on her face.

"What happened to you?" Travis asked.

"Nothing," Melinda snapped at him. "Just leave me alone!" She stormed away.

"She's just pissed," said another sixth grade boy, walking up.

"What happened?" asked Travis.

"Your cousin got beat down by Courtney Callaway. It was hilarious."

"Courtney Callaway, that psycho girl in the seventh grade?" Travis asked.

"The one and only. That girl is nuts. And she is bad news. So you better hope your cousin isn't her next victim. You heard about what happened to the last kid Courtney picked as a victim, right?"

"Wait. Didn't Courtney deform his face or something? He had to move didn't he?"

"I heard his family left the city."

"Whoa." Travis stuck his hands in his pockets. "Not good."

A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Drop me a review, please.


	4. Thieves Chapter 4

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 4 

          Paige sat at the kitchen table at the manor. She sipped on a mug of coffee. Flipping a page of the book her eyes grew wide. She began to read.

"Piper!" Paige called.

Paige and Leo quickly entered the room. "What's up?" Piper asked.

"I think I've found what we're looking for," Paige replied. She held the book up. "A demoness. Her name is Flira. When she was young she got married. But she was unable to have children and her husband shunned her. So now Flira has gone through the centuries kidnapping the children of others. She kidnaps most before they're even born."

"Whoa. This chick defines bitch," said Piper.

"We have to stop her," said Leo.

"Yeah, but how do we—" the front doors slamming open cut Paige off.

          The three of them left out of the kitchen. Melinda had just walked in. She stumped up the stairs. Travis went after her. Phoebe wasn't far behind.

"God, would you calm down, Mel?" Travis called up to her.

"Leave me alone!" Melinda shouted. Her bedroom shouted.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. Mel wouldn't talk in the car," said Phoebe.

Piper gave Travis a "spill it" look. "What?" Travis asked. "I don't know anything." Phoebe gave him the same look. Travis looked away from his mom.

"Travis, honey, do you want this week's allowance?" Phoebe asked threatening.

"OK," said Travis quickly. "Courtney Callaway picked Melinda as her new victim."

"Courtney Callaway?" Leo repeated.

"She's a nut job, Uncle Leo. This girl beat the living _crap_ out of this other kid. His family had to leave the city," said Travis.

"That's just ridiculous," said Paige. "Who'd want to pick on Melinda? She's totally quiet."

"Some pint-sized bitch I bet," said Phoebe. "Courtney. That name is so… evil."

"I'll go talk to Mel," said Leo. He headed up the stairs.

"Phoebe, we found the demon," said Paige.

"The baby-napper? Who is he?" asked Phoebe.

"_She_ is a demoness," said Piper. "And we have research to do."

"Travis, you had home. Your dad wants to train you," said Phoebe.

"Great," Travis sighed. "Hasn't he injured me enough?"

          Upstairs Leo was knocking on Melinda's door. She refused to answer. Leo knocked harder on the door. No answer came.

"Come on, Melly," said Leo. "Let me in."

"No!" Melinda yelled.

"Me_lin_da, come on!" Leo ordered.

"Go away, Dad!" said Melinda, from the other side of the door. She heard a familiar sound behind her. Melinda looked behind her. Leo had just orbed in. "Daddy, do you always have to do the sparkly thing?"

"It works." Melinda sat down on her bed. Leo sat down next to her. "What's wrong, honey?" Melinda remained quiet. "Melinda, talk to me."

"It's this girl."

"Courtney?"

"Travis?"

"Yeah. Don't be upset with him, though."

"I'm not. Dad, what am I going to do? This girl doesn't kid around."

"Do you think she poses a threat to you?"

"Yeah. She's my size but she fights ten times better than me."

"Size and strength doesn't matter, Mel. Nothing's going to happen to you. I swear." Leo put his arm around her.

          Melinda forced a smile. Her dad hadn't seen Courtney. Melinda knew who she was dealing with and she doubted that it was going to be as easy as Leo was making it out to be.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's short. My muse is lacking. So if you have any ideas shoot them at me.


	5. Thieves Chapter 5

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 5 

          Paige went back to her apartment later that day. Once inside she saw a man sitting on her couch. He had his face masked in a magazine.

"Hey," Paige exclaimed. "Who the hell—"

"Paige." The man looked up. It was Glen.

"Glen?" Paige looked rather pleased. "How did you get in here?"

Glen stood up. "The door was open. Does the word intruder mean anything to you?"

"Oh. I kind of forget I live here sometimes. I spend a lot of time at my sister's house." They stood in silence for a moment. "_So_ I haven't seen you in like a month. You know since _that_ night we had."

"Yeah. I just really wanted to see you again. How have you been? How's the witch-y life going?"

"Very magical. And very busy. You know… witch… social worker…. Aunt."

"Yeah. How are the kids?"

"Oh, Travis is… Travis. And some bitch has knocked on Mel's door at school."

"Whoa. Not good," said Glen.

"No kidding," Paige agreed.

"Um, listen, Paige, do you wanna go out or something? For old times sake."

"Well, I remember what happened last month when we _went out_."

"All the more reason to go out."

          Paige smirked at him. She had to admit that it was good that he was there. And Paige _did_ want to take a break from witch/angel duty. She finally gave in and she and Glen left the apartment.

A/N: OK. So maybe I added an extra plot. Come on. You have to work with me. My muse finally came back and she said that I have to add the Glen-ness. So review and tell me what you're thinking so far.


	6. Thieves Chapter 6

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 6 

          The next day at school Melinda walked through a crowd of kids as the last bell rang. She looked around for Travis. Cole would be picking them up. Suddenly Melinda felt a heavy push. She looked to see who'd did it. It was Courtney, looking as arrogant as ever.

"What do you want?" Melinda demanded.

"I don't know. For some reason I just felt like crushing a blonde roach," said the other girl.

"I don't have time for this." Melinda started to walk off. Courtney jumped in front of her. "Get lost!"

"Make me." Courtney gave her a push sending her back a little.

"Just back off," said Melinda.

"Or what, goldilocks? You gonna get the three bears on me?"

"Screw _you_," Mel snapped. By now kids were gathering around.

"Mel, what's going on?" Travis walked up to her.

"That's right. Get your big cuz to save your ass," said Courtney.

"Look, I got this, Travis," said Melinda.

"No, _I_ got this," said Courtney.

          Courtney grabbed the front of Melinda's shirt and sent her flying into the school gate. Melinda hit her head hard. She quickly landed a punch to Courtney's nose. Courtney socked her back. They began to exchange blows nonstop.

"Fight, fight, fight," the other kids were chanting.

          All of a sudden a ball of fire landed near the school. Kids began to race over to it. Travis got between Courtney and Melinda.

"Get off my cousin," said Travis. He slapped her face.

"Back off," yelled Courtney. She punched him back.

"_You_ back off you little twerp." Cole walked up then.

          Courtney glared and ran off then. Melinda started to go after her in rage. Cole grabbed her shoulder. He also took hold of Travis.

"OK, Mahamid Ali and Stephanie McMahon, let's go," said Cole.

"Uncle Cole, it wasn't my fault," said Melinda.

"Mine, either," said Travis.

"Get in the car," Cole ordered. "Now!"

          Cole shuffled his niece and nephew into his car. Cole got into the driver's seat and drove off. He looked at the two pre-teens. Melinda looked completely pissed off. Travis also looked upset but not nearly as upset as his cousin.

A/N: Sorry that it's short. Also Stephanie McMahon is a wrestler from WWF. Just wanted to catch you up.


	7. Thieves Chapter 7

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 7 

          Cole escorted Melinda and Travis into the penthouse. Both of the pre-teens had been pretty quiet on the drive there. Melinda sat down on the couch.

"Uncle Cole, I told you that I didn't start that fight," said Melinda.

"Yeah, well, it looked like you were about to finish it," said Cole.

"Hey, Courtney's the one that came all up in Mel's face," said Travis.

Cole turned to his son. "And what were _you _doing?"

"Uh, me?" Travis asked.

"No, the wind," said his father sarcastically.

"Well, _I _was kind of trying to get a couple of sucker punches in," Travis admitted.

"Travis, we've gone over this. You can't use your strengths to hurt women unless they're attacking you."

"What about Mel? Courtney was attacking _her_."

"She wasn't attacking me," Melinda spoke up. "I could have fought her myself. You didn't have to interfere."

"Mel," said Cole, sitting down next to her. He took hold of her face and made her turn and look at him. "You're too good for these petty fights. You're going to be twelve soon."

"I know that," said Melinda, snatching her face away. "I didn't ask for this. She came up to me."

"I heard," said Cole. "Just try to think better of it."

"Fine. Uh, Uncle Cole, you don't have to tell anyone, right?"

"No. I won't tell Leo and Piper."

"Thanks." 

Melinda released a sigh of relief. Piper may be a _little_ understanding of the fight but Leo was completely antiviolence. Melinda knew he would kill her if Leo found out.

A/N: Sorry. I know it's short. But I'm late for breakfast. Bye and don't forget to review!


	8. Thieves Chapter 8

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

       CHAPTER 8 

          Glen and Paige sat in the living room of the manor laughing over old stories. Paige had forgotten how much fun he could be.

"I still can't believe what you went through in second grade," said Glen.

"Hey, I had to go to the bathroom really bad. What do you expect?" said Paige laughing.

"Paige." Piper walked into the living room. She did not know that Paige was with Glen. "Oh, Glen. What are you doing here?"

"Glen and I have been hanging out. It's like old times," said Paige.

"Uh-huh. Paige, can I see you?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Piper and Paige went into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"You tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since when is Glen back?" Piper asked. "I mean the last time he was here you guys got caught up in the moment and the two of you—"

Paige held her hand up, cutting her sister off. "I know what we did. I remember. But it's not about that anymore. Back then we were lonely and just… lonely."

"How is that different from now?" Piper asked.

Paige sighed. "Look. I can have feelings. How do you think I feel watching you and Leo with Melinda? And then there's Cole, Phoebe, and Travis. You guys seem so… happy. I just want that."

"Honey, you're going to get it one day. But right now we can't focus on it. We have to concentrate on this demoness. Who knows what she's doing?"

"I know. Don't worry."

          At school Melinda walked into the cafeteria, lunch tray in hand. All of a sudden Courtney came charging pass and delivered a solid push to Melinda's arm. Melinda's head fell up against a lunch table. A bowl of Jell-O from her tray fell into her hair and a plate of spaghetti landed on her jeans. The entire cafeteria filled up with laughter.

"Oops," said Courtney sarcastically. "My mistake."

"Hey. What the hell is wrong with you?" Melinda screamed at her.

"Uh… you," Courtney replied haughtily.

          Melinda was fuming. She raced out of the cafeteria. Tears ran down her face as she ran. Melinda ran into the girls' bathroom and stared into the mirror. She hated Courtney. As she was thinking it Courtney appeared in the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Wyatt? Had to get out before you cried?"

"Get out!" Melinda yelled.

"It's a free country."

"That's it! You're worse than a witch, you're an evil stench, and now you're a stupid bitch."

          Suddenly Courtney shrunk down… into a dog. She was a female bulldog. Mel couldn't believe it. Had that really happened? She was in major trouble. The one time she used a spell… and it actually worked.

A/N: Uh-oh. I can sense the trouble coming. Review to see what happens. And sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got preoccupied. I was working on my latest Angel fic. But don't worry. That fic will probably get deleted anyway. So my attention will go right to this one.


	9. Thieves Chapter 9

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

                                                      CHAPTER 9

        Melinda slowly tried to approach the dog that stood before her. Courtney growled as Melinda's had reached out to her. Melinda took her hand back quickly.

"OK. How do I do this?" Melinda muttered to herself. She had an idea. "Please work. I'm begging here." Melinda faced the ugly dog. "Courtney!" The bulldog appeared in Melinda's arms then. "Wow. It worked. Now let's blow this joint." Blue light appeared all over the blonde girl. She orbed out to the front of the school. "Hey, I'm on a roll." She looked at the dog. "And you smell."

          Back at the manor Piper was in the kitchen. She had a crystal dangling above a map. She had been channeling for nearly half an hour. Piper saw the glow of bright lights flashing on the walls then.

"Hi, Leo," said Piper, not even turning around.

"Hey," said Leo, walking up to her. "Any luck?"

"That's a big nope. How hard could it be to find a baby stealing demoness? Where is this chick hiding?"

"Don't know. But we have to find her. Some mothers won't be able to handle suddenly losing their children before the babies are born. It can kill some women."

Piper sighed deeply. "I really needed to hear that, honey. Thanks." The crystal suddenly dropped then. "Yes! Got her. Let's go."

          Piper ran off towards the living room. Leo ran right behind her. The two of them stopped when they saw Paige and Glen giggling on the couch over an old childhood story. Piper sighed exasperatedly.

"Uh, Paige?" Paige looked over at her sister. "We found the demoness."

"Oh," said Glen. "Does this have something to do with "demonic" forces or something?"

"Yes, honey. Sorry," said Paige.

"You know what? I can go with Piper. You stay here, Paige," said Leo.

Piper shot him a glare. Leo glared back. Finally Piper forced a smile. "OK. Paige, Leo and I will handle this. You and Glen can get back to your _giggling_."

          Paige raised an eyebrow. Glen snickered to himself. Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck as he orbed the two of them out of the house. As they left Melinda orbed in with the Courtney the dog in her arms. Paige gave Melinda a surprised look.

"Honey, what's going on? Why aren't you in school? And what's with the pooch?" Paige questioned.

"Aunt Paige, Glen, I've really done it. Are Mom and Dad home?" Mel asked.

"No. They just left," said Paige. "What's going on?"

"You remember that bully girl?"

"Yeah," said Paige. "What about her?"

Melinda pointed at the dog. "This is the girl."

Paige's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"Your niece changed a young girl into a dog?" Glen asked.

"I'm assuming yes," said Paige.

"Aunt Paige, don't freak. I didn't mean it. Spells never work for me, spells hate me, spells and I hate each other, and I said a spell and she changed into a dog. I was upset and it just happened."  
  


"You changed the bitch into a bitch... literally," said Paige. "I wish I had that spell during high school."

"How do I change her back?" Melinda asked franticly.

"Relax, Mel," said Paige, standing up. "I'm sure I can fix this."

"Don't you need that power of three thing?" asked Glen.

"No. Mom and Dad cannot know about this," said Melinda.

"Don't worry. I'll look at the book of shadows," said Paige. She took the dog from Melinda. "And, Glen, you handle Lassie here." She put the dog in Glen's arms.

"This thing was a kid?" Glen asked. Melinda nodded. "Weird."

          Piper and Leo walked down the street of an empty block. Piper was busy ranting to Leo about Paige's insubordination and affection over Glen. Leo listened to her but was more concerned about the mission at hand. Leo and Piper finally came up a house.

"Is this it?" Leo asked.

"Yep. There has to be a pregnant chick in there somewhere," said Piper.

"Excuse me?" Piper and Leo turned around and saw a young woman with black hair standing before them. "Why are you standing in front of my house? Can I help you?"

"Uh, maybe," said Piper.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"Sally Davis. Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Oh," said Piper. "Sally, I bet you're pregnant."

"I'm getting ready to surprise my husband with the news. How did you know?" Sally asked.

"Um, listen, Sally," said Piper. "I'm Piper and this is my husband, Leo. We think you're in danger. 

"We think your _baby's_ in danger," Leo added.

"What do you mean? How do you know anything about me or my baby?" Sally looked confused.

          All of a sudden Vile appeared a few steps behind Sally. He had a glowing ball in hand. Piper shouted for Sally to watch out and tackled her down. Sally clutched her stomach, protecting her unborn child. Piper threw her hands up and froze the demon. Leo grabbed the frozen ball in his hand and tossed it off into a trashcan.

"What the hell is going on?" Sally demanded.

"Talk later," said Piper, jumping up. The demon unfroze quickly. "_Much_ later."

          Vile avoided a blow up by Piper's hands. He and Piper exchanged blows. Piper kicked him in the upper abdomen. She grabbed him by the throat and flung him up against a gate.

"OK, pal. Where the hell is the demoness?" Piper demanded.

"I'd never tell you," Vile gagged.

"Not exactly a request," said Piper. Vile started to shimmer. "Oh, no!" Piper grabbed onto him, absorbing the shimmer. Piper shimmered away with him.

"Piper!" Leo exclaimed.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'll make it up to you. Promise. Well, I better get ready for bed. Drop a review if you want to motivate me to post faster.


	10. Thieves Chapter 10

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

                                                      CHAPTER 10

          Paige began writing down the words to a reversal spell. Melinda and Glen sat in the attic with her. Courtney had a leash around her neck, tied to a chair. She was gnawing at the leash. Finally Paige turned to the others.

"All right. I think I've found the way to reverse all of this _and_ wipe the kid's memory clean," she said. "Uh, I guess."  
  


"This'll be fun," Melinda muttered. "Aunt Paige, will this work?"

"I'm hoping," Paige sighed. "But, honey, you really shouldn't have done this in the first place. You broke some major witch rules here."

"I know." Melinda ran a hand through her hair. "I know."

"Wait. Nothing's going to happen to her, right? Will her arms go all stretch-y?" asked Glen, remembering his last experience with magic.

"I can't exactly say that this'll go scot-free," said Paige. "But I doubt that stretch-y arms will occur. That's kind of lame. No offense, Glen."

"None taken," Glen smiled.

          Piper and the demon landed in the underworld dimension of Flira's minions. Piper pushed Vile away from her. She looked around her new area. Piper had been to hellish places before but something seemed off about this one. She turned to Vile.

"All right. Where the hell are we?" she demanded.

"You shouldn't have followed me, you damned witch," Vile cursed.

"Oh, yeah? Well, tough cookies." With that Piper delivered a solid kick to his forehead.

          Vile went flying into a wall of rock. He conjured up an energy ball and tossed it towards Piper. Piper froze it before the ball could even get close. Vile quickly conjured up another ball. Piper held up her hands, getting ready to blow him up.

"Stop this," a female voice ordered. Piper turned around and saw Flira. She wore a long robe of black silk. Her long curly black hair flowing to her back and her brown eyes only made her look more beautiful. "Enough."

"Mistress," said Vile.

"Mistress, huh?" said Piper. "Is there some type of S and M going on down here or something?"

"Well, one of the Charmed witches. I'm not entirely surprised to see you," said Flira.

"Someone else who knows the family secret," said Piper, slapping her own head lightly. "The press really knows how to get to you in the underworld."

"I can keep track on all women," said Flira. "Now why are you here?"

"I've come to stop your little baby kidnapping thing-y because it's sort of pissing me off," said Piper.

Flira chuckled softly. She started to move around the room slowly and gracefully. "I should have known as much. But now that I do..." she turned to Piper, "I can't let you leave."

          Flira suddenly shot a blinding light out of her hand. Piper released a large gasp. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall by some invisible force. Flira stood before her, a devilish smile creeping across her face.


	11. Thieves Chapter 11

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

                                                      CHAPTER 11

          Back at the manor Paige was just getting ready to say the words to the spell. Abruptly Leo orbed into the attic with company. Cole was with him. He had shimmered Phoebe and Travis in with him.

"We have trouble," Leo announced. "Piper—"

"Wait. What is _that_?" Phoebe pointed at Courtney.

"Um, a dog," Melinda replied.

"God, that thing is ugly," said Travis.

"What's it doing here, anyway?" Cole asked.

"Um, it followed me home?" said Melinda.

"Melinda, you remember the hamster, right? You can't have a dog," said Leo.

"Hey, Mel, you forgot your book bag today," said Travis, handing over Melinda's lavender school sack.

"Mel, how'd you get home?" Phoebe asked.

"You weren't there when I went to pick up Travis," said Cole.

"Oh, well, I..." Melinda trailed off.

Paige sighed. "Give it up, kiddo."

"All right," Melinda groaned. "That dog... is Courtney."

"What? How?" said Leo.

"Well, something happened at school today and I sort of turned her into a dog."

"What?" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, I get it," said Travis. "You turned the bitch _into_ a bitch. Cool."

Cole glared at his son. "Watch your language."

"You guys have really complicated lives," Glen chimed in.

"Well, we don't have to worry," said Paige. "I have the spell for this kid."

"We _do_ have worries. Paige, Piper shimmered off with some demon. I don't where she is," said Leo.

"She's been gone a while," said Phoebe. "I'm getting worried."

"All right. Don't panic," said Paige. "If we can figure out who the demon is then we can track out his little hideout and save Piper."

Glen stood up. He went over to Paige. "Uh, Paige, you sound like you have a family crisis thing going on so I better go."

"OK." Paige kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll call you later."

"OK. Later." Glen left the attic.

Paige turned to the group. "OK. What do we handle first? The doggy or Piper?"

"I vote for Mom," said Melinda.

"Me, too," said Travis.

"Fine," said Phoebe. "We can handle Ms. Bitch-y later."

          Down in Flira's hideaway Piper lay strapped to a table drugged. Flira paced around the table, swaying her robe as she walked. Vile stood nearby, in a corner. Flira reached out a hand and pushed back some of Piper's hair. She smiled an ominous smile.

"Damn her," Flira whispered. "This witch will ruin everything."

"Not if we take care of her," said Vile, walking over.

"No!" Flira said quickly. "Not this way."

"But how?"

Flira touched his face warmly. She whispered tenderly, "Soon, my love. Soon we will have a family... a true family. All will be right."

"Yes, my mistress." Vile kissed her hand.

"I love you," Flira said into his eyes. They joined in a passionate kiss.

A/N: OK, so Flira and Vile have a thing going on. Were you expecting that? I don't think _I_ was. Well, review, please. There are about two chapters (I'm guessing) left here and unless I get the proper amount of reviews I will **_not_** update and I'll leave you guys in permanent suspense.


	12. Thieves Chapter 12

                                        THIEVES 

NOTE: This is the sequel to Angel, Demon, Cousins. I own nothing. Only the characters I made for Travis and Melinda and anything else I make up.

A/N: I sort of got bored with "No Moms" so I decided to do a different sequel. Please don't sue me. I'll attempt to stick to this one, assuming I get enough reviews of interest. Got the hint?

         CHAPTER 12 

          Piper finally began to come to. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around her surroundings. For a moment she had memory loss. But it all came back to her like a shot in the dark. Piper tried to get up from the table but her arms and legs were strapped down. She struggled to get up.

"So you have awakened." Piper looked over and saw Flira walking towards her.

"You stupid bitch," Piper spat. "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

"_You_ are. You will not ruin my plans."

"Plans for what? You couldn't get kids by screwing men so you're going to do it this way?"

"Shut up!" Flira screamed, causing fire to erupt from her body. Piper's eyes widened in disbelief. "You would never understand." Flira shimmered away then. Piper began to struggle to get off the table again.

          Paige flipped through the book of shadows frantically. Phoebe stood over her shoulder. Travis and Cole were staring at Courtney, the bulldog. Travis continued to make sly comments about how the dog is more enjoyable than the girl. Leo glared at Melinda. Melinda avoided her father's angry eyes. Finally Paige looked up.

"I found him. The demon's name is Vile. He is the most loyal of Flira's subjects. When she was shooed away by her husband Vile was madly in love with her and followed her, obeying her every word."

"This is good then," said Leo. "We can find Piper."

"Not that easy," said Phoebe, reading over Paige's shoulder. "It still doesn't give us a location."

Everyone grew silent, thinking. "Wait," said Cole. "I've got it. A location spell."

"A what?" said Travis confused. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You can write a location spell. It'll send us right to Piper even though we don't know the location," said Cole.

"Cole, that's great," said Phoebe with a smile. She turned to her sister. "Paige, you work on the location spell thing-y and I'll work on a vanquish for Vile and Flira."

"Got it," said Paige. "It's in the bag."

"Wow, Dad," said Travis. "This may sound weird but you might actually be growing a brain."

"Better watch it," said Cole. "If I don't have a brain neither do you. You got my genes."

"I haven't seen the DNA test," Travis countered.

          Cole tossed his hair playfully. Travis laughed giving his father a pretend punch in the arm. Melinda watched them goof with each other. A feeling of jealousy started to creep through her.

A/N: Review. You guys know the routine, people.


End file.
